1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to track laying vehicles and, more particularly, to a mounting for supporting the engine/transmission system of the vehicle on the hull of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Track laying vehicles, such as military tanks, typically have cross drive transmissions and/or engine/transmission power-packs installed and removed vertically. Because it is advantageous to support such transmissions on the hull walls at the sprocket axis of the hull, cross drive transmission cases typically have external cylindrical bosses surrounding the transmission output shafts which rest in semicylindrical saddles on the hull walls aligned on the sprocket axis. Saddle caps bolt to the saddles over the bosses to restrain the latter in the upward vertical direction. Removal of such transmissions, especially in the field, requires heavy crane type lifting equipment. While prior proposals have suggested horizontally or longitudinally installing and removing transmissions or engine/transmission units from various types of vehicles, none has suggested a transmission mounting according to this invention whereby a cross drive transmission, longitudinally installed and removed, conveniently retains the advantages of vertical support of the transmission at the sprocket axis. The transmission mounting according to this invention, therefore, represents a novel alternative to heretofore known mountings in an environment where the transmission is installed and removed longitudinally.